Cupkake War: Al estilo Shingeki no Kyojin
by ZXKILer161
Summary: Una competencia, 7 participantes junto a sus compañeros, un premio de 150 mil dolares en juego, un titulo codiciado por todos, un presentador malicioso, jueces exigentes (bueno solo uno de ellos) ¿Lograran estos participantes sibrevivr a la edición especial de este concurso? -"Bienvenidos a Cupkake War..."
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa gente bonita! Bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar que este es mi primer FanFic, así que por favor ténganme paciencia si tengo errores de ortografía. Esto como pueden ver esta siendo inspirado en el programa de televisión Cupkake War, que es prácticamente un programa donde pasteleros de distintos lugares, ornean cupkakes para ganarse una gran recompensa de mucho monei XD, espero ser lo suficientemente clara jeje, pero claro cambie algunas cositas ya lo verán. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hajime Isayama

 **Aclaraciones:** Cuando aparezca el nombre de algún personaje en **negritas** significa que este esta dando su opinión en una habitación alejada del resto, asi como en los Reality Show… bueno espero que entiendan :v

* * *

 **Cupkake War: al estilo Shingeki no kyojin**

* * *

-Empezaremos a grabar en 3… 2… –Comenzaba a hacer el conteo el director del Show mientras su presentador se arreglaba un poco. –1… ¡Comenzamos!

Se encendieron las luces del estudio dejando ver a su presentador que sonreía coquetamente. El set de grabación era una enorme cocina con muchas casillas en donde los concursantes prepararían los cupkakes.

-Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a Cupkake War. –Saludo cordialmente. –Mi nombre es Gunter Schultz, y seré su presentador **.** Esta es una ocasión especial debido a que no tendremos a solo cuatro concursantes, si no a siete concursantes de las capitales de María, Rose y Sina, que competirán por una recompensa de ciento cincuenta mil dólares, junto al titulo de mejor pastelero –Explica sin dejar de sonreír. –Pero antes conozcamos a los jueces.

En el set aparece un rubio de ojos color azul, vistiendo un traje elegante, mientras que su expresión era seria.

-Dueño de más de cinco empresas de Cupkakes en la región de Sina, Erwin Smith. –Presenta Gunter mientras el susodicho tomaba asiento.

El siguiente en aparecer fue un hombre mayor con fracciones marcadas, calvo, un bigote adornando su rostro, vistiendo también un traje negro. Su semblante era uno divertido.

-Fundador de la mejor pastelería del distrito de Trost, Dot Pixis. –Termina de presentar a los dos jueces del evento para que luego el susodicho tomara asiento al lado de Erwin.

-¿Por qué tan divertido, Pixis? –Pregunta Erwin una vez que Pixis tomara asiento a su lado.

-Es que esta competencia será la más divertida que las anteriores mi querido Erwin. –Responde Pixis sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso tendremos que verlo. –Dice Erwin mientras observaba a Gunter acercárseles con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Y por último, pero no menos importante, Fundadora de la primera pastelería en la capital de Sina, Ymir. –Anuncia por último el presentador.

En el set aparece una chica joven de no más de 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color. Vestía una camiseta de color rosa ligero, mientras encima de este se encontraba una chaqueta blanca, junto a un pantalón del mismo color que le hacia juego y por último unas sandalias de color negro. Se sienta al lado de Pixis con una expresión de detonaba aburrimiento.

-Bien. –Comienza a hablar el presentador. –Como esta es una ocasión especial cambiamos un poco las cosas. –Explica mientras sonreía, solo le faltaba los cuernos y una cola, para que pareciera el verdadero demonio. –Conozcamos a los concursantes…

Dice para que luego apareciera una pantalla enorme en donde a continuación aparecerán las presentaciones de los concursantes.

En la pantalla aparece la imagen de un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos de una extraña combinación entre azul y verde esmeralda, mientras sonreía cálidamente, era simplemente tierno.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Holaaaa, mi nombre Eren Jaeger, tengo 16 años y soy concursante de Cupkake War. Vine a esta competencia con mi fiel compañero Armin Arlet, él y yo tenemos un pequeño negocio de Cupkakes en Shigansina su nombre es "Wall Maía", nos enteramos del concurso no hace mucho y vinimos a ganar para darle más reputación a nuestro negocio.**

El video termina y comienza otro.

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Mi nombre es Levi, tengo 23 años. Y vine a participar en este concurso solo por el dinero. Y por la satisfacción de patearles el culo a todos los demás concursantes. Mi compañero es Erd Gin.**

Termina la reproducción y comienza otra:

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Connie Springer, tengo 18 años vengo del distrito de Trost, y ganare esta competencia para fundar mi propia pastelería. Vine a este lugar con mi mejor amigo Jean Kirschtein y estamos cien por ciento seguros de que ganaremos.**

Siguiente reproducción:

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, tengo 16 años, trabajo en una pastelería en Shigansina, el nombre de la pastelería es "Café Braus" vine con mi compañera de trabajo Sasha Braus y le patearemos el trasero a todos.**

La reproducción fue pausada mientras el presentador sonreía nerviosamente.

-Soy yo o los dos Ackerman que vimos son demasiado intensos. –Miro a los jueces y estos solo asintieron. –Ojala no les toque juntos porque si no todo esto terminara incendiándose.

Siguiente reproducción.

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Holaaaaaa! Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, tengo 25 años, y soy fundadora de una de las pastelerías más reconocida de la capital de Sina, su nombre es "Titan Zoe" no estoy segura de quienes serán los otros concursantes, pero para que me ganen tendrán que esforzarse mucho. Vine acompañada de mi mejor empleada Petra Ral.**

Siguiente reproducción:

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Hola a todos, me llamo Reiner Braun tengo 19 años, y vengo de Shigansina. Vine aquí con mi compañero Bertolt Hoover, ganaremos esta competencia para poder tener nuestro propio negocio.**

Ultima reproducción.

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Soy Annie, tengo 17 años, vengo del distrito de Trost. Mi compañera se llama Historia Reiss y el objetivo por el cual estamos aquí es para ganar y conseguir el dinero.**

Fin las reproducciones.

La pantalla vuelve a su lugar original desapareciendo por completo y dejando a un presentador traumado, a un rubio con ganas de irse antes de que todo esto termine en un asesinato, a un Pixis aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, y a una castaña un poco más interesada en la competencia, ¿Por qué? Ella es la única que sabe.

-Muy… bien… – Gunter trato de articular palabras coherentes, después de ver esas presentaciones a cualquiera dejaría en Shock. –Al parecer tenemos gente buena y algunos codiciosos por allí. –Se ríe un poco nervioso. –Bien vamos a conocerlos en persona.

Aparecen todos los concursantes junto a sus compañeros. Todos se miraban recelosos hasta que quedaron en frente del presentador.

-Hola a todos. –Saluda con una sonrisa amable Gunter.

-Hola. –Se escucho que respondieron algunos de los concursantes.

-Bienvenidos a Cupkake War como saben esta es una ocasión especial, por eso tenemos muchos concursantes. –Dice Gunter observándolos a todos con cuidado. –Comenzaremos la primera ronda atacando Titanes amigos, porque este especial trata de la famosa serie de televisión que supongo que conocen; Shingeki no Kyojin y como invitado especial tenemos a su creador en persona Hajime Isayama.

Aparece el susodicho en el set dejando a todos boquiabiertos ante su presencia.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Cuando vi al mismísimo Hajime Isayama entrar por el set, juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco enserio, yo veo esa serie, se podría decir que soy un fan loco por los titanes jajaja.**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Ni puta de quien es ese tipo…**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-¡KYAAAAAAAH! ¡Hajime Isayama esta aquí en Cupkake War! Siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento**

El hombre los saluda sonriente.

-Bienvenido Isayama. –Le sonríe Gunter. –Y como han de imaginar para sus cupkakes usaremos algunas cosas que se ven en la serie, pero hay algo más en esto concursantes. –Gunter sonrió maliciosamente. –Tendrán que cambiar de compañero y todo esto será a suerte.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Estos tipos están locos ¡¿Cómo que vamos a cambiar de compañeros?! Esto es una locura**

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Tch, esta gente y sus jodidos trucos, ojala y no me toque con alguien que sea sucio al cocinar.**

 **Hanji zoe:**

 **-A mi no me molesta cambiar de compañera, pero ojala y no me toque con el enano con expresión de gato cagando.**

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-¿Esto es una jodida broma?**

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Al menos no tendré a Sasha comiéndose todo lo que cocino, mis condolencias a quien tenga que soportarla.**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Sin comentarios…**

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-No daré quejas, tal vez así tenga suerte consiguiendo un compañero que sea bueno en la cocina.**

Aparece un hombre del estudio con una caja forrada para que no se pueda ver el interior.

-Gracias, Luke –Dice Gunter y el susodicho asiente y se marcha. –Aquí esta el nombre de ustedes y sus compañeros, anunciare los equipos sacando los papelillos de la caja, así todo esto es completamente aleatorio. –Termina de explicar mientras introduce su mano en el interior de la caja, agarra un papel y lee el primer nombre. –Connie Springer. –Anuncia el susodicho trago en seco. –Tú compañero será… -Saca otro papelito. –Sasha Braus…

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Valla, tan rápido me sacaron a Sasha de encima, pobre calvito…**

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Tal vez no sea tan malo, es una chica muy linda.**

Gunter saca otro papel de la caja.

-Reiner Braun… –El rubio lo mira seriamente. Mientras Gunter saca otro papel. –Tu compañera es Historia Reiss.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Esto será una larga competencia…**

-Eren Jaeger… -El susodicho estaba ansioso confiaba en que pudiera quedar con su mismo compañero. –Tú compañero es Jean Kirschtein.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Hay que ver el lado positivo a lo mejor este nuevo compañero sea igual a Armin…**

-Hanji Zoe tu compañero será… –Hanji se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo. –Levi Ackerman.

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Bueno caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.**

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Jodida mierda, me toco con la loca del auto mugriento…**

-Annie Leonhart tu compañero será… –La mantenía una expresión seria—Armin Arlet

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-No me importa mucho quien sea mi compañero… pero ojala sea buen ayudante o lo mandare a lamer el suelo.**

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Esto es injusto, ¿por qué a Armin le toco una chica linda y a mi hombre? ¡Jump! ¡Esta es una competencia de mierda!**

-Erd Gin tu compañero es Petra Ral… –Gunter ríe divertido. –Esto es emocionante, bueno ahora que tenemos los equipos les diremos cuales serán los ingredientes para los cupkakes.

El mismo hombre que trajo la caja aparece con una mesa con ruedas, que llevaba una manta cubriendo lo que sea que trajera encima.

-Estos son los ingredientes… -Quita la manta dejado ver esos ingredientes. –Para los cupkakes usaran Té negro, puré de papas, patatas y algunos frutos silvestres como vallas. –todos quedaron observando los ingredientes con curiosidad.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Enserio ¿Patatas? ¿Puré de papas? ¿Qué le ocurre a esta gente?**

-Muy bien, su tiempo para cocinar los cupkakes comienza… –Todos se preparaban para ir con su nuevo compañero. -–¡Ahora!

* * *

 ** _Avances del próximo capítulo:_**

 ** _-Maldito cara de caballo, ¡se suponía que esto ya debería estar en el ornó!_**

 ** _-Cierra el pico que ya no te aguanto, imbécil._**

 ** _-Este Cupkake sabe a mierda, lo digo por el té negro que usaste para combinarlo con los frutos secos._**

 ** _-Y quien se ira a casa es…_**

 ** _Y ha comenzado una batalla en la cocina, ¿lograran llevarse bien para pasar a la siguiente ronda? Descúbranlo en el siguiente Cap :D_**

 **¿Qué tal el cap? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, espero sus review para elegir a quien será eliminado en la primera ronda TwT será difícil, pero es algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría.**

 **¡Espero sus review! Nos leemos. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaap, volví de nuevo con el siguiente cap de este fic, bueno como no hubo muchos reviews, tendre que ser yo la que elimine a alguno de los concursantes... Muaajajajajajaja... weno saludos a Scc** **Ccu , gracias por tú review :3 espero que sigas leyendo esta historia salida de mi mente retorcida jajaja, sin más que decir sigamos con el capítulo...**

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen si no a Hajime Isayama.

 **Cupkake War: Al estilo Shingeki no Kyojin.**

-Muy bien, su tiempo para cocinar los cupkakes comienza...—Todos se preparan para ir con su nuevo compañero. —¡Ahora!

Los asistentes o compañeros de cocina, como quieran llamarlos, se fueron a las sus respectivas casillas esperando al pastelero que sera su nuevo instructor. Mientras que los pasteleros fueron a la mesa a ver que otros ingredientes podían utilizar.

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Me acerque a la mesa y solo pude ver muchos ingredientes que aparecen en la serie... pero no creo que sepan bien en un cupkake.**

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Lo que más me sorprendió al acercarme a la mesa fue encontrar carne en las opciones para hacer un cupkake, en definitiva no usare eso.**

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Lo único que podre usar seran los frutos silvestres, del resto es una completa perdida de tiempo.**

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Usare solo los frutos silvestres.**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Usare algunas patatas, apuesto a que los demas se cagaron solo porque no estan acostumbrados a usar otro tipo de ingredientes.**

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Esto es incomodo. Creo que debo presentarme me llamo Erd y vine aquí con Levi Ackerman y estoy algo nervioso porque por lo que sé mi compañera también es una aprendiz de cocina.**

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Este reto sera dificil, ¡Isayama no podias poner ingredientes comestibles para hacer un cupkake en la serie! ¡No vas a morir por eso!**

Después de ver los ingredientes mejor todos salen corriendo a sus casillas junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

 **1era Casilla: Jean Kirstein y Eren Jeager.**

-Hola mucho gusto soy Eren. —Saluda amablemente el castaño a su nuevo compañero, pero este lo recibe con mala cara.

-Soy Jean, dejate de formalidades y comencemos a orenear. —Ante esta respuesta el castaño frunce el ceño. —¿Qué tienes en mente para el cupkake?

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Yo entre a mi casilla con las mejores intenciones del mundo a traer paz y no guerra, pero con ese cara de caballo no sé puede.**

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-No sé que se cree el idiota ese, pero yo vine a cocinar, no a jugar con muñecas.**

Mientras crece rivalidad y no compañerismo en la primera casilla veamos como va la segunda.

 **2da Casilla: Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman.**

Aparece Hanji apresurada en la casilla mientras trasnpiraba un poco.

-uf, uf... Me hace falta ejercicio... —Toma aire y luego sonríe —Hola aquí Hanji Zoe reportandose.

-Me llamo Levi. —La observa de abajo para arriba y frunció el ceño. —tch, maldita gente alta. —Murmuro para si mismo.

-Bien para el cupkake usaremos algunos ingredientes que sean comestibles como los frutos silvestres, junto con algo de vino que lo vi en las opciones para los ingredientes... —Comienza a hablar sonriente la castaña.

-Espera un segundo cuatro ojos. —Le interrumpe el más bajo. —Es más que obvio que los demas también usaran los frutos silvestres. Mejor hagamos algo más arriesgado. —Propone con seriedad.

—¡Me parece genial, enanin! —El azabache la mira con cara asesina.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de mierda?— Su voz se vuelve terrorífica, pero la castaña solo ríe a carcajadas.

-Jajaja pense que nos estabamos poniendo apodos. —Responde simplemente, cabreando al mas bajo.

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Sé que comence lo de los apodos, pero me valia madres su nombre así que lo olvide.**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Ese enano me comenzo a caer bien.**

Una extraña "amistad" comienza en la casilla 2, veamos la siguiente.

 **3era Casilla** **: Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.**

El rubio se acerca trotando a la casilla, cuando llego se encontro con quien seria su compañera.

-Hola soy Historia. —Saluda una vez que se da cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

-¿En que libro te busco? —Pregunta el rubio con sarcasmo a lo que la rubia se sonroja avergonzada— Ya enserio ¿cuál es tú nombre?

-E-Es Historia... —El rubio se cabrea y luego suspira.

-Bien, ya que tú nombre es "historia" entonces te dire Christa. —La chica hace un puchero adorable —Te queda bien, tienes cara de Christa.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Al parecer me toco estar al lado de una bromista, que bien ( _Notase el sarcasmo)_**

 **Historia Reiss:**

 **-Mi nuevo instructor, parece tener un mejor humor que Annie, aunque me haya hecho bulling con mi nombre _(T_T)_**

No estamos en el colegio, pero vaya que tenemos mucho bulling. Veamos la casilla 4.

 **4ta Casilla: Connie Springer y Sasha Braus.**

Connie aparece en la casilla corriendo, pero una vez que entro se tropezo con quien seria su compañera.

-Lo-lo siento mucho... —Se levanta apenado, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse. —Soy Connie, gusto en conocerte.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué le paso a tú cabello? y ¿Por qué eres tan plana? —El chico se sonrojo avergonzado.

-S-Soy un chico... —Se rasca la nuca con verguneza a lo que la chica lo mira confundida.

\- Y ¿por qué tienes nombre de chica? —Pregunta curiosa.

-¡Oye no lo sé! ¡Preguntale a mis padres que mierda estaban pensando al ponerme este nombre! —Explota rojo como tomate maduro —Ya comencemos a cocinar.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Esto es vergonsozo... _(Q_Q)_**

 **Sasha Braus:**

 **-No entiendo que le paso al peloncito, yo solo hice preguntas normales (•—•)**

Un connie avergonzado por la glotona de Sasaha ¡Eso dolio! Veamos la siguiente casilla.

 **5ta Casilla: Annie Leonhart y Armin Arlet.**

La rubia aparece en la casilla encontrandose con... ¿una chica?

-Hey...—Llama la atención del rubio, el cual estaba leyendo un libro, y al verla sonrío amablemente— ¿No has visto a mi compañero por aquí?

-Emmm... Yo soy tú compañero, soy Armin Arlet —Responde nervioso el chico. La chica lo mira de arriba para abajo con su expresión seria.

-Pareces trapito **(1)** —El rubio se sonroja avergonzado.

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Ese chico como que salió del "closet"**

 **Armin Arlet:**

 **-Esto me pasa todo el tiempo... _(:'D)_**

Una chica con comentarios crueles para el probre Armin. Mientras Veamos la siguiente casilla.

 **6ta Casilla:** **Mikasa Ackerman y** **Berth Hoover.**

La peli-azabache aparece en la casilla quedado sorprendida al ver al chico alto, peli-negro con una amable sonrisa, pensaba que se iba a quedar sin compañero después de que no le dijeran quien iba a ser, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando ya habian comenzado.

-Hola, soy Berth Hoover y sere su asistente de cocina. Espero que podamos ganar. —Sonríe el chico con inocencia.

-Soy Mikasa, y no te preocupes Berth ganaremos... —Se podian ver pequeña flamas en los ojos de la azabache.

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Ese chico es _mejor_ que Sasha en todo los sentidos, creo que regalare a Sasha al programa a cambio de ****Berth.**

 **Berth Hoover**

 **-La señorita Mikasa es muy competitiva, espero no hacerla enojar, porque después puede ahorcarme.**

Mikasa quiere vender a Sasha al programa para quedarse con Berth ¿lograra su cometido? Veamos la última casilla.

 **7ma Casilla: Erd Gin y Petra Ral:**

Erd aparece en la casilla encontrandose con Petra que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Hola, soy Erd. —Saluda amablemente sobresaltando a Petra. —Soy tú instructor de cocina solo por esta ves, despues volveras con la pastelera con la que voniste en primer lugar, aunque es mi primera vez siendo el jefe, pero podemos tomar turnos para instruirnos mutuamente si así te sientes más comoda.

-Soy Petra un gusto en conocerte. —Habla por primera vez la oji-miel sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para hacer el cupkake? —Pregunta el rubio con interes mientras se posicionaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí, se me ocurrio haver un cupkake de vallas y cerezos con corteza de galleta y un glaseado de crema pastelera con un toque de vino. —Explica un poco sonrojada no estaba acostumbrada a dar opiniones.

-Es una magnífica idea, y para la decoración haremos a la muralla María. —Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron con emoción. —

Tu encargate de preparar la masa y yo comenzare a hacer las decoraciones.

-Si. —Asiente con entusiasmo luego chocan las palmas.

 **Erd Gin:**

 **\- Me preocupe por nada, trabajar con Petra es genial.**

 **Petra Ral:**

 **-Pense que me tocaría trabajar con un gruñon,** **pero** **Erd-sama no es así y eso me hace feliz.**

-Hasta que por fin vemos un poco de compañerismo. —Le dice Gunter a los jueces mientras sonreía divertido.

La competencia sigue reñida ¿Lograran Jean y Eren dejar las diferencias de lado ¿Hanji dejara de decirle "enanin" a levi? ¿Connie cocinara bien con Sasha en la cocina? ¿Armin es un trapito? ¿Mikasa lograra vender a Sasha? ¿Petra se casara con Erd? Esta y otras preguntas seran respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de Cupkake War.

 **(1)Trapito: Es una referencía popular que se usa para describir a un chico que luce como una chica o que se viste como una.**

 **Lamento no haber continuado con los avances, pero no pude escribir esto en mi Pc, si no que esto lo escribo desde la app de fanfiction en mi celular el cual es una chatarra :'v pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? jeje... espero me entienda...**

 **prometo que seguire los avances en el siguiente cap... bye los quero *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, gracias a todos por sus reviews enserio me llegaron al kokoro y me inspiraron para escribir este cap en la chatarra de mi telefono... Enserio lo odio, pero es por** **ustedes público reconocedor, sin más comenzemos n.n**

 **Desclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama.

 **Cupkake War: Al estilo Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **1era Casilla: Jean Kirstein y Eren Jaeger.**

-Entonces haremos un cupkake de frutos silvestres con glaseado de manzana y la decoración reflejara al muro Rose. —Explica Eren con aburrimiento mientras veía a Jean con mala cara.

-Yo preparare el glaseado, tú ve preparando la masa ¿si? —Propone este con seriedad.

-Me parece bien. —Comienza a buscar los ingredientes para preparar el cupkake.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Creo que comenzamos a tener un avance productivo, puede que nos llevemos y bien y ganemos esto.**

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-Debemos preparar estos cupkakes pronto, el tiempo no es suficiente y más el tiempo que tardamos tratando de pensar en una receta, no es nada favorecedor !Putos productores!**

¿Jean y Eren lograron llevarse bien? Veamos la siguiente casilla.

 **2da Casilla: Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman.**

-Haremos un cupkake de té negro, con corteza de limon y glaseado de cerezas con un toque de vino. —Explica el más bajo mientras la castaña lo miraba con asombro. —La decoración reflejara al muro Sina.

-¡Yaaayy! Usaste mi sugerencía sobre el vino. —Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Tch, lo hice solo porque no tenemos mucho tiempo cuatro ojos. —Le responde cortante el azabache. —Así mueve tú trasero hay que ornear.

-Sí, capitan gruñidos. —La castaña comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras que Levi la comienza a perseguir por toda la cocina con un cucharon en sus manos, agitandolo amenazadoramente.

-¡Vas a morir maldita cuatro ojos! —Le grita Levi corriendo tras ella.

-Con esas piernas cortas no creo que me alcances. —Uh, grave error. En la frente del azabache aparece una vena palpitante.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras, pedazo de mierda con patas... —Levi corre a una velocidad inhumana y alcanza a Hanji y tirandola al suelo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! —La castaña no paraba de reír.

-Estupida cuatro ojos... —Comienza a golpearla en la cabeza con el cucharon.

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 ** _-(Con algunos chichones en su cabeza)_ Fue divertido.**

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Esa cuatro ojos me esta colmando la paciencia...**

Mientras una amistad envidiable crece en la segunda casilla, veamos la tercera.

 **3ra Casilla:** **Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.**

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un cupkake de té negro, abrimos una abertura en el centro y metemos crema de lima dulce, con glaseado de limon y tal vez la decoración puede ser del muro María? —Sugiere Historia mirando a Reiner nerviosa.

-Me parece buena idea. —Sonríe el rubio. —Yo me encargare de la masa tú ve preparando la crema de lima.

-¡Sí!

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Christa a pesar de darselas de comediante es muy servicial. De seguro ganaremos.**

 **Historia Reiss:**

 **-Reiner es un poco raro, a pesar de que le explico una y otra vez que mi nombre es Historia el dice algo como "Universal o de las capitales" y no le veo el chiste. _(-3-)_**

Mientras el bulling sigue presente. Veamos la cuarta casilla.

 **4ta Casilla: Connie Springer y Sasha Braus.**

-Bien Sasha, haremos un cupkake de té negro, con pasas, y glaseado de lima con rayadura de naranja y de decoración haremos una representación del muro Rose. —Le índica Connie a Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien. —Una mirada hambrienta aparece en el rostro de Sasha.

-¡A cocinar! —Anuncia con entusiasmo.

Connie comienza a hacer la masa con sus respectivos ingredientes mientras tarareaba una canción. Sasha estaba preparando el logo de la legion de Guarnación.

-Sasha pasame las pasas, por favor. —Le dice a la chica sin dejar de mirar la mezcla en sus manos. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Sasha...? —Se voltea para encontrarse con Sasha comiendose las pasas. —¡Sasha! —Le grita con enojo.

-¿Queh shusheje conninp? —Dice con un monton de pasas en la boca, mientras Connie lo miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Tal vez sea linda, pero come más que una vaca.**

 **Sasha Braus:**

 **-Eshtash pashas eshtan ricash _(con la boca llena de pasas)_**

Connie está comenzando a entender eso que le decía su mamá: «Caras vemos, estomagos no sabemos» ahora veamos a la quinta casilla.

 **5ta Casilla: Annie Leonhart y Armin Arlet.**

-Escucha rubio oxigenado, haremos un cupkake de té negro con semillas de ajonjoli, con glaseado de naranja y usaremos trozos de patatas fritas para la decoración la cual va a representar al muro Sina. —Le explica con una expresión terrorífica asustando de sobremanera al pobre trapito, digo Armin.

-S-Sí. —Sonríe nervioso el rubio. —Soy buen dibujante puedo hacer el simbolo del muro Sina.

-Me parece buena idea, ya veo que usar tanto tinte no te quemo todas tus neuronas.

 **Armin Arlet:**

 **-No creo poder sobrevivir mucho con Annie, me hace demasiado Bulling _(T—T)_**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-El oxigenado tiene buenas ideas _(Levanta los pulgares con emoción, y con eso me refiero a una expresión de aburrimiento)_**

Este y muchos más comentarios crueles de Annie para el trapito. Veamos la 6ta casilla.

 **6ta Casilla: Mikasa Ackerman y Berth Hoover.**

-Bien, Berth haremos un cupkake de vallas, con reyeno de mora azul y con glaseado de limon para no hacerlo tan dulce, para la decoración el simbolo del muro Rose.

-Sí. —Asiente en peli-negro. Mientras que la azabache comenzaba a hacer la masa para los cupkakes, Berth comenzo a hacer la decoración con fondan.

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Sin didas cambiare a Sasha por Berth.**

Mikasa esta sobornando a los productores para comprar a Berth. Veamos a la 7ma casilla.

 **7ma Casilla:**

- _Dame dos vidas contigo..._ —Tarareaba Petra mientra hechaba la masa en el molde para luego llevarlos al ornó. —¡Cupkakes al ornó! —Anuncia con entusiasmo Petra, mientras que Erd le sonreía.

-Exelente, ahora falta hacer la crema pastelera, de lo cual me encargare yo, tú ve terminando estas decoraciones. —Petra Asiente y ambos cambian de puestos.

 **1era Casilla: Jean Kirstein y Eren Jaeger.**

Eren terminaba de dejar la masa en el molde, una vez termino tomo el molde, sin mirar bien hacía el frente, y luego tropezo con Jean llenandolo con la masa de Cupkake.

-L-Lo sien...—No pudo terminar, pues Jean lo interrumpió, mientras tenía el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-¡Estupido bastardo! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?! —Grito furioso a lo que Eren solo exploto.

-Maldito cara de caballo, ¡se suponía que esto debería estar en el ornó! —Sus ojos brillaron con furía. —¡Pero tenías que estar atravesado como la mierda junto a tu actitud de caballo salvaje!

-Cierra el pico que ya no te aguanto, imbecil. —Dice entre dientes Jean

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Tuvimos un percanse en la cocina, me tropece con el cara de caballo y se me callo toda la masa de cupkakes y tendre que hacerla de nuevo.** **Esto es malo no hay mucho tiempo y no sé si podamos terminar este cupkake.**

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-Ese bastardo me lleno de masa de cupkakes, me las va a pagar..**

-Concursantes quedan 45 minutos. —Anuncia Gunter un poco divertido. —Queridos jueces vean la primera casilla ¿creen qué logren cocinar los cupkakes?

-Yo apuesto veinte dolares a que los cupkakes quedan crudos. —Ymir saca el billete de su bolsillo y lo pone en la mesa.

-Yo apuesto cincuenta a que no logran servirlos a tiempo. —Dice Pixis sacudiendo el billete con aire divertido.

-Yo apuesto setenta a que lo logran. —Se une Erwin sonriendo por primera vez en todo el programa.

-Hey, no me dejen de lado. —Se queja el invitado especial, es decir Isayama. —Yo apuesto noventa a que no logran ponerle las decoraciones.

Mientras la mesa de jueces se convierteven una mesa de apuestas veamos como le van a los concursantes.

 **2da Casilla: Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman.**

-¡Cupkakes al ornó! —Anuncia alegrementebla castaña mientras metía los cupkakes al ornó —Enanin ¿ya terminaste el glaseado?

-Tch, estupida cuatro ojos que no me digas así. —Aparece una venita palpitante en su frente. —Y deja de hacer nada y comienza a hacer las decoraciones que no hay mucho tiempo.

-Uy, pero que humor...—Murmura para luego comenzar a hacer las decoraciones antes de ser atacada nuevamente por el anano del cucharon de sopa.

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-A pesar de que tuve que golpearla con el cucharon de sopa algunas veces _(Y con "algunas veces" se refiere a muchas veces)_ Tuvimos un gran avance muy productivo. Pero para cocinar esa loca se ensucía más que la mierda.**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Después de esto tendre que visitar al doctor.**

 **3era Casilla: Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.**

-¡Mierda! —Exclama el rubio frustrado, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello con una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Esto es una mierda total, la masa para los cupkakes se estropeo por completo, le puse demasiado té negro y sabe demasiado fuerte a eso, no creo que a los jueces le guste algo tan amargo, tendre que comenzar de nuevo...**

-Reiner termine la crema de lima —Anuncia sonriente la chica.

-Bien, escuchame Christa...—Pone las manos en los hombros de la rubia. —Cometí un error con la masa, así que tendras que comenzar a hacer las decoraciones, no hay tiempo.

-¡S-Sí! —Se sonroja un poco y comienza con su labor lo más rapido que pudo, mientras Reiner comenzaba a preparar la masa nuevamente.

 **Historia Reiss:**

 **-Si no terminamos esto a tiempo, nos van a sacar del concurso y no quiero irme en la primera ronda.**

-Concursantes, 30 minutos. —Anuncia el presentador ansioso.

 **7ma Casilla: Erd Gin y Petra Ral.**

-Petra, ire a revisar los cupkakes. —Dice Erd dirigiendose hacia el ornó.

-Muy bien, yo ya termine las decoraciones, terminare la crema pastelera por ti. —Petra sonríe amablemente y Erd le corresponde.

Erd revisa los cupkakes, los cuales ya estaban listos y esponjositos.

-Estan hermosos. —Dice Erd mientras sacaba los cupkakes del ornó.

-Dejame verlos. —Petra se acerca y toca los cupkakes. —Wow, estan super bien. —Sus ojos brillan con emoción. —¡Lo logramos! —Ambos chocan los puños

-Vamos a terminar esa crema para servir los cupkakes. —Petra asiente y ponen manos a la obra.

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Petra y yo terminaremos este cupkake y habra tiempo de sobra, esto no podría ser mejor.**

 **Petra Ral:**

 **-Estoy emocionada, ojala Erd y yo ganemos esto.**

-Awwwww, el romance sigue creciendo en la casilla siete. —Gunter los mira mientras comía algunas palomitas. —Esto es mejor que pagar para ver el cine.

-Treinta dolaruchos a que después de la competencía tienen una cita. —Sonríe siniestramente Pixis mientras dejaba los billetes en la mesa.

-Cincuenta a que se quedan en la Friendzone. —Declara Erwin con el billete en sus manos.

-Ochenta a que los dos se equivocan. —Dice Ymir con aburrimiento.

-Cien dolares a que se declaran amor eterno. —Isayama se une mientras dejaba el billete en la mesa.

 **5ta Casilla: Annie Leonhart y Armin Arlet.**

-Mueve tú trasero oxigenado y saca los cupkakes del ornó no hay tiempo que perder. —Dice la rubia mientras preparaba los trozos de patata en la freidora.

-Ya voy, ya voy... —Dice el rubio con cansancio, mientras dejaba a un lado la mezcla de naranja, para ir corriendo a buscar los cupkakes. Los saca del ornó mientras los revisaba y en definitiva estaban listos. Luego los pone en la mesa. —Ya estan listos.

-Apresurate con ese glaseado para comenzar a adornar los cupkakes. —Le indica la rubia a Armin sin apartar la mirada de la freidora.

 **Armin Arlet:**

 **-Creo que eso fue lo menos ofensivo que Annie me ha dicho... De hecho eso fue lo más amable que ella me ha dicho.**

 **4ta Casilla: Connie Springer y Sasha Braus.**

-¡Sasha deja de comerte el glaseado! —Le grita Connie a Sasha mientras trataba de arrebatarle el glaseado a la chica.

-¡No quiero! —Jalo con más fuerza el embase en donde se encontraba el glaseado —¡Es mi precioso!

Connie reduce su fuerza logrando que a Sasha se le resbalava de las manos el embase y callendo al suelo. El chico rapidamente se dirige al refrigerador y saca un embase con leche condesada dentro y se lo entrega a Sasha y esta se lo arrebata de las manos y empieza a comer salvajemente. Mientras Connie suspiraba.

-Tendre que encargarme de esto solo... —Murmura para si mismo. —Por lo menos Sasha termino las decoraciones.

Se dirige el ornó y saca los cupkakes para comenzar a adornarlos.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Tuve que adornar los cupkakes yo solo, porque Sasha se volvió loca.**

 **1era Casilla: Jean Kirstein y Eren Jaeger.**

-Mierda, no queda mucho tiempo...—Murmura Eren mientras revisaba los cupkakes en el ornó.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Esto es una pesadilla, los cupkakes no suben, y miro el reloj y siento que no lo lograremos...**

-Quince minutos...—Anuncia Gunter observando las casillas y notando que todos apresuraron el paso.

 **6ta Casilla: Mikasa Ackerman y Berth Hoover.**

-Mikasa, tengo los cupkakes recien salidos del ornó, listos para que los decoremos. —Anuncia Berth mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-Bien, comencemos a decorar. —Declara la peli-azabache, comenzando a decorar los cupkakes.

 **3era Casilla: Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.**

-Christa saca del ornó los cupkakes. —Ordena el rubio dandole los últimos detalles a las decoraciones.

-¡Sí! —Corre al ornó y saca la bandeja. Luego la deja en la mesa en donde Reiner estaba terminando las decoraciones.

Reiner agarra un mini cuchillo y abre una abertura en el cupkake pero al hacerlo noto que se desmorono un poco.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Maldición, cuando abrí la abertura en donde se suponía que iría la crema de lima, de repente el cupkake se desmorona, este no es mi día.**

 **1era Casilla: Jean Kirstein y Eren Jaeger.**

Eren saca del ornó los cupkakes, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-Oye, cara de caballo. —Llama el castaño a Jean y este lo ve con mala cara.

-No me llames así, bastardo come mierda. —Sisea Jean mientras dejaba de mezclar. —Ya termine con esto.

-Los cupkakes ya estan listos, y se ven bien. —El castaño deja la bandeja en la mesa. —Comencemos a decorar.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Pense que esto saldría mal, pero tengo un poco de suerte.**

 **2da Casilla: Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman.**

-Apurate, cuatro ojos. —Dice el más bajo, mientras le ponía el glaseado a los cupkakes.

-Sí, si ya estoy terminando. —Responde la castaña terminando las decoraciones.

-¡Un minuto! —Anuncia Gunter por lo que todos se apresuran a terminar lo más rapido posible.

 **3era Casilla: Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.**

-¡Un minuto, Christa! —Dice nervioso el rubio— Termina de rellenar los cupkakes para ponerle el glaseado. —La rubia asiente.

Luego de rellenar los cupkakes con crema de lima, Reiner comenzo a poner el glaseado y Historia se encargaba de las decoraciones.

-...5...4...3...—Todos se apresuraban a terminar ecepto Petra y Erd que habían terminado hace unos minutos atrás. —...2...1... ¡Se acabo el tiempo! —Anuncia Gunter con emoción.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Al menos Jean y yo terminamos de decorar a tiempo los cupkakes.**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-El trapito oxigenado trabaja bien bajo presión.**

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Cuando se acabo el tiempo me sentí frustrado, pues así no quería que quedara mi cupkake.**

Los pasteleros aparecen y se posicionan al frente de la mesa de los jueces, mientras Gunter sonría.

-Bueno pasteleros, para esta ronda se les ha pedido que cocinen un cupkake con pure de papas, patatas, té negro y vallas. —Explica el presentador, observando a todos los concurantes. —Hola, Mikasa.

-Hola. —Corresponde al saludo la azabache.

-¿Puedes hablarnos un poco de tú cupkake? —La azabache asiente. Los jueces tenian en frente suyo un plato con el cupkake y a su derecha un tenedor.

-Este es un cupkake de vallas con reyeno de mora azul, —Comienza a explicar la azabache mientras los jueces comenzaban a probar su cupkake. —y para mantener un balance entre dulce y agrio le agregamos un glaseado de limon, y como decoración tenemos el simbolo del muro Rose.

-Hola, Mikasa. —Saluda esta vez Pixis con un semblante tranquilo. La chica por la ansiedad apreto los puños. —Dejame decirte que este cupkake esta muy bueno. —La azabache se relajo. —Me parecio una grandiosa idea hacer ese balance entre lo dulce y lo agrió, le da una exploción de sabor a tu cupkake y eso fue lo mejor, en cuanto a la decoración, me gusto mucho, felicidades. —Mikasa asiente con su inexpresivo rostro, aunque por dentro saltaba de la emoción.

-Bien, en esto tengo que estar de acuerdo con Pixis, este cupkake está delicioso. —Comenta Erwin con una ligera sonrisa. —Gran trabajo.

-Este cupkake estuvo bien, pero me hubiese encantado un poco más de limon en el glaseado para dar un toque más amargo, porque sentí más dulzura que esa parte amarga, pero del resto me gusto, buen trabajo. —Dice Ymir aún con rostro aburrido.

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Sabía que a los jueces les gustaria mi cupkake.**

-Hola, Reiner. —Saluda Gunter al rubio.

-Hola. —Saluda Reiner un poco nervioso.

-Hablanos de tu cupkake. —Dice sonriente el presentador. Mientras los jueces tenian el cupkake del rubio en un plato listos para degustar al mismo.

-Lo que tienen en frente es un cupkake de té negro, con una pequeña avertura en el centro, la cual rellenamos con crema de lima dulce. —Los jueces comenzaron a probar el cupkake. —Con glaseado de limon y para la decoración el simbolo del muro María.

-Bien, Reiner tengo que ser sincero contigo. —Comienza a hablar Erwin. —En este cupkake no encuentro el té negro... — *Música de suspenso* —Es como si fuera un pan con relleno de crema de lima con glaseado. —Comenta el rubio con seriedad. —Pero este pan se desmorona muy rapido.

-Este cupkake es horrible. —Comento Ymir, con simpleza.

-Este cupkake es demasiado extraño, apenas lo comí es como si ubiese comido talco, se desmorono muy rapido. —Agrego Pixis. —En cuanto a la decoración, estuvo exelente.

-Gracias. —Contesto con desepción Reiner.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Odiaron mi cupkake, si la situación sigue así... Me ire a casa...**

-Hola, Annie. —La chica hace un asentimiento queriendo decir "Hola". —Hablanos de tu cupkake. —Los jueces tienen el cupkake de Annie en un plato, listo para probarlo.

-Lo que prepare fue un cupkake de té negro, con semillas de ajonjoli. —Los jueces le dan el primer bocado al cupkake. —Con glaseado de naranja y algunas patatas fritas en la decoración como pueden ver, representa al muro Sina.

-No tengo palabras para describir este cupkake, solo puedo decir que esta delicioso. —Comienza Erwin. —Me encanto que usaras las patatas fritas, gran trabajo. —La rubia asiente.

-Me gusto este cupkake, felicidades. —Fue lo único que dijo Ymir.

-Estuvo delicioso, felicidades. —Comenta Isayama.

-Buen sabor, buena decoración diez de diez, exelente Annie. —Dice Erwin.

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Debo decir que me sentí un poco nerviosa.**

-Hola, Connie. —Saluda Gunter.

-Hola. —Responde Connie con nerviosismo.

-Hablanos de tu cupkake...—Los jueces tenían en frente el cupkake de Connie, listos para degustar.

-Prepare un cupkake de té negro con pasas, glaseado de lima con rayadura de naranja y en la decoración pueden ver el logo de la legión de guarnición, con representación del muro María. —Termina de hablar Connie, mientras los jueces probaban su cupkake.

-Este cupkake sabe a mierda, lo digo por el té negro que usaste para combinarlo con los frutos secos. —La primera en criticar fue Ymir, con el ceño fruncido. —Enserio calvito ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ymir en esto. —Agrega Pixis con seriedad. —Cuando combinaste el té negro con las pasas, fue una grave equivocación porque este cupkake es más pasas que té negro, y es como si las pasas le quitaran el rol importante al té. Pero la decoración estuvo excelente.

-Solo diré que esto no fue de mi agrado. —Erwin pone un semblante serio. —En absoluto.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Oh, no... Estoy perdido, odiaron... no esa palabra no es suficiente... DETESTARON mi cupkake y creo que puedo irme a casa.**

-Hola, Hanji. —Saluda el presentador a la castaña, mientras esta sonreía alegremente.

-Holaaaa. —Responde con entusiasmo.

-Háblanos de tu cupkake. —Los jueces tenían al frente suyo el cupkake de la castaña, listo para provarlo.

-Hicimos un cupkake de té negro con corteza de limón. —Comienza a explicar la castaña mientras que los jueces probaban el cupkake. —Para el glaseado usamos cerezas con un poco de vino, y para la decoración usamos el símbolo del muro Sina ¡Disfruten!

-Hola, Hanji. —Saluda Erwin sonriente. La castaña corresponde al saludo. —Me gustó mucho este cupkake, pude sentir todos los ingredientes que mencionaste, incluso el vino, que a pesar de ser poco estuvo presente en el cupkake. Felicidades. —La castaña asiente sonriendo.

-Me encanto tu cupkake, en especial el glaseado, siento cierto fetiche por las cerezas y el vino. —Comenta Pixis. —Felicidades.

-No estuvo mal, gran trabajo. —Agrega Ymir.

-Simplemente delicioso. —Comenta Isayama, mientras sonreía dejando a la castaña con ganas de gritar y desmayarse.

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Diganme que esto es un sueño ¡Hajime Isayama me sonrío! ¡Voy a morir de la felicidad!**

-Hola, Eren. —Saluda el presentador al castaño, que casi se desmaya de los nervios.

-H-Hola. —Sonríe nerviosamente mientras respondía al saludo.

-Hablanos de tu cupkake. —Los jueces ya tenían los cupkakes en frente listos para probar **(N/A:** sé que suena repetitivo, pero no sé qué más poner, si a alguien se le ocurre algo más plis díganlo en los reviews **)**

-Preparamos un cupkake de vallas, con glaseado de manzana y en la decoración pueden ver el símbolo del muro Rose. —Termina de explicar el chico mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-Este cupkake es muy simple, no me gusta. —Comenta Ymir mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Bueno, en una parte Ymir tiene razón. —Comienza a decir Erwin mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa. —Este cupkake esta delicioso, pero me hubiese gustado un poco más de ingredientes para que no sea tan simple.

-¿Acaso soy el único que se fija en las decoraciones? —Pregunta irónico Pixis mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño. —Las decoraciones estuvieron geniales, el sabor del cupkake es delicioso, pero muy simple.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-No diré que estoy fuera de peligro, pero a comparación de los cupkakes de Connie y Reiner... creo que estaré a salvo.**

-Hola, Erd. —Sonríe el presentador con picardía, y este solo asiente en forma de saludo. —Háblanos de tu cupkake. —Los jueces estaban dispuestos a probar el cupkake, mientras Erd comenzaba a hablar.

-Preparamos un cupkake de vallas y cerezos con corteza de galleta y un glaseado de crema pastelera con un toque de vino. –Comienza a explicar mientras los jueces probaban el cupkake. –Como decoración hicimos el símbolo del muro María.

-Hola, Erd. –Saluda Pixis con una sonrisa. –Este cupkake es delicioso, me encanto el glaseado fue mi parte favorita, y las decoraciones también, excelente trabajo. –Erd asiente.

-Sí, ya sabemos que tienes problemas con el alcohol Pixis. –Comenta Ymir con sarcasmo. –Pero en algo tienes razón, estuvo delicioso, felicidades.

-Me encanto el sabor de este cupkake. –Dice Erwin mientras le daba otro bocado al cupkake. –Pásame la receta por E-mail.

-Delicioso, y las decoraciones estuvieron fantásticas, excelentes bosquejos. –Agrega Isayama mientras seguía probando el cupkake.

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Trabajar con Petra fue una gran experiencia, espero que sigamos juntos para la siguiente ronda.**

-Bien concursantes los jueces necesitan tiempo para deliberar. –Dice Gunter con seriedad. –Los llamaremos cuando la decisión de quien se ira a casa este lista.

Todos los concursantes de alejaron de la mesa de los jueces, para esperar el veredicto en una habitación llena de muebles en donde esperarían pacientemente.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Esto sin duda queda entre Eren, Connie y yo, pero más que todo entre Connie y yo. No me siento tranquilo.**

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Esto es malo, si no fuera porque Sasha se andaba comiendo todo a su paso, me hubiese concentrado más en el sabor de la masa del cupkake.**

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-En esta competencia no se sabe quién es el que se ira a casa, pero tengo en claro que puede ser Connie o Reiner.**

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Yo estoy fuera de peligro, pero Sasha puede que regrese sola a casa.**

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Sin comentarios…**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Aún sigo emocionada… Isayama me sonrió _(Cara de loca enamorada)_**

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Me preocupa un poco los demás concursantes, la verdad es que ninguno se esperaba el cambio de compañeros y cocinar con alguien que no conoces es algo incómodo. Y debido a esto pude notar muchas peleas entre todos… en especial en la casilla de Levi, no puedo creer que haya golpeado con un cucharon de sopa a una mujer.**

Pasaron algunos minutos esperando, hasta que llegó la hora de saber quién se iba a casa. Todos los concursantes se posicionaron en frente de la mesa de los jueces nuevamente, mientras todos tenían una expresión seria.

-Concursantes. –Comienza a hablar Gunter. –Se les pidió hacer un cupkake que representara a la famosa serie de TV Shingeki no Kyojin, con algunos ingredientes que aparecen en la serie, pero uno ustedes no logro realizar el cupkake como debía…

*Música de suspenso*

-Y quien se ira a casa es…

¿Quién se ira a casa Reiner o Connie? ¿O quizás Eren? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap!

* * *

 ** _Avances del siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _-Extraño a Petra…_**

 ** _-Tch, mocoso de mierda, estás haciendo todo mal…_**

 ** _-Apuesto cien dólares a aparecer un Ereri en la cocina._**

 **Este capítulo estuvo más largo que el anterior, jaja, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé un montón escribiéndolo en mi teléfono, rezando pidiendo paciencia para no romper el pvto teléfono, pero aquí está el cap prometido :D**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus Reviews bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa, yo de nuevo, con un nuevo cap de este fic, a pesar de que me desaparecí unos días, no les daré escusas ni nada, solo diré que estive corta de inspiración, pero se me ocurrió algo nuevo y bueno aquí estamos, y al fin pude escribir esto en mi PC yaaay :D ¡Disfruten!**

 **Desclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, no es de mi pertenencia, si no de Hajime Isayama.

 **Cupkake War: al estilo Shingeki no Kyojin.**

-Y quien se ira a casa es… –Gunter dio una última mirada a los concursantes. –Mikasa Ackerman.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –Gritaron todos sorprendidos, mientras que los jueces solo se aguantaban las ganas de echarse a reír.

-Es broma, es broma. –Dice el presentador haciendo que todos suspiraran de cansancio. –Ahora sí… –Se aclaró la garganta y cambio su semblante a uno serio. –Por hacer una mala combinación de sabores… –Todos miraron a Connie. –Connie, lo siento, pero estas fuera de cupkake war.

-Entiendo…–Dice Connie luego asiente y sale del lugar junto a Sasha.

 **Connie Springer:**

 **-Me tendré que ir solo a casa, creo que esto queda ahora en manos de Jean.**

 **Sasha Braus:**

 **-No estoy triste por que perdimos, pero al calvito si le afecto bastante, de hecho creo que lloro durante todo el camino a la salida**

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Sustos que dan gusto, ahora puedo respirar, toda esta presión casi me deja sin aire.**

-Okey, sigamos con la competencia. –Avisa el presentador, mientras todos comenzaron a prestar atención. –Para la segunda ronda harán tres cupkakes, cada cupkake representara algo de cada muralla, como por ejemplo, la legión de reconocimiento, la policía militar y la legión de guarnición o también hacer a cualquier titan. De esas tres opciones pueden ser inspirados sus cupkakes. –Explica. –Pero hay otro detalle… –Saca la misma caja que uso en la primera ronda de debajo de la mesa de los jueces y lo sacude mientras sonríe con malicia.

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Esa caja de mierda, desde el principio me causo este dolor de culo.**

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Oh no…** _ **(0_0)**_

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Oooh si~** _ **(Bv)**_

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-Con que al fin me quitaran al princeso de encima. ¡Dios eres todo poderoso!**

 **Petra Ral:**

 **-¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué? Yo era feliz con Erd, ¿Por qué me hacen esto?** _ **(Q_Q)**_

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-¡Oh que mal! Ya me había encariñado con el enano.**

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Por favor, sean más originales ¿podrían dejar de amargarnos la existencia? Yo vine aquí a cocinar, no a tener que cambiar a mi compañero de cocina por alguien que desconozco completamente.**

 **Mikasa Ackerman;**

 **-Me sorprende el hecho de que sigan cambiando de compañeros, creo que literalmente solo uno podrá ganar esto.**

 **Armin Arlet:**

 **-¡¿Esto es verdad?! ¡¿No están jugando con mi pobre corazoncito?! ¡Sí! ¡Me liberaron del bulling!** _ **(QwQ)**_

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Sí me toca con un bueno para nada no me hago responsable de futuras lesiones.**

 **Berth Hoover:**

 **-Esto de nuevo…** _ **(¬¬)**_

 **Historia Reiss:**

 **-Emmmm… no sé cómo reaccionar.**

-Jean Kistein. –Dice Gunter sacando un papelillo de la caja. –Tú compañero o compañera es… –Remueve un poco los papeles de la caja, para luego sacar otro. –Mikasa Ackerman.

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-Si este sujeto no es tan bueno como Berth lo devolveré al establo de donde salió.**

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-Ahora soy el pastelero líder, ganaremos esta ronda y me llevare a casa el título de mejor pastelero.**

-Armin Artet. –Gunter comienza a buscar en la caja otro papelillo, mientras el rubio cruzaba los dedos. –Tú compañera es Hanji Zoe.

 **Armin Arlet:**

 **-No podría estar más feliz, cualquier compañero es mucho mejor que Annie, a quien le toque estar con ella tendré que ver cuáles son sus flores favoritas, para llevárselas a su tumba cuando se suicide… Okey, estoy exagerando, pero cuando estuve con ella quería suicidarme**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Nunca me acostumbre a ser asistente de cocina, así que solo por esta vez, lo aceptare.**

-Eren Jaeger. –Saca otro papelillo. –Tú compañero será Levi Ackerman.

 **Eren Jaeger:**

 **-Tengo otro compañero, y no es cara de caballo ¡Síííí!**

 **Levi Ackerman:**

 **-Un mocoso…. Genial** _ **(sarcasmo~)**_

-Annie Leonhart. –Saca otro papelillo. –Tu compañero es Berth Hoover.

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-Como dije antes, no me hago responsable de futuras lesiones.**

 **Berth Hoover:**

 **-Tengo una buena racha, hasta ahora mis compañeros han sido chicas. ¡Toma eso Reiner!**

-Reiner Braun. –Remueve los papelillos hasta sacar uno. –Tu compañero es Erd Gin.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Apuesto a que Erd, será un buen compañero, pude ver cómo trabaja y se ve que puede manejar las cosas bajo presión.**

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Espero que no sea problemático el cambiar nuevamente de compañeros, ya que la mayoría de los concursantes se trataron como perros y gatos.**

-Y por último Petra Ral, tú compañera es Historia Reiss. –Deja la caja a un lado de la mesa. –Concursantes, tendrán tres horas para cocinar estos cupkakes y su tiempo comienza…. –Todos están listos para ir a sus casillas. – ¡Ahora!

Los concursantes corren como alma que lleva el diablo, pero porque no correr así si este concurso los estaba dejando jodidos.

 **1era casilla:** **Jean Kirstein y Mikasa Ackerman.**

Ambos llegan a su casilla. Mikasa observo detenidamente a quien sería el pastelero en jefe en esta ronda. Mientras que Jean estaba más que nervioso.

-Aquí harás lo que yo diga, no me importa que seas el pastelero en jefe. –Anuncia la peli-negra a lo que el chico asiente efusivamente. –el primer cupkake será de chocolate amargo, con corteza de canash **(N/A: Creo que así se escribe xD)** y glaseado de fresa con la decoración del logo de la policía militar.

-Para el segundo cupkake podemos usar limón y cerveza de raíz. –Sugiere Jean. –Un cupkake de cerveza de raíz con ralladura de limón y glaseado de vainilla, para la decoración usaremos el logo de la legión de guarnición.

-Me gusta como piensas. –Alaga Mikasa ganándose un sonrojo por parte de Jean. –Y el tercer cupkake será de coco con corteza de maracuyá y glaseado de coco, con ralladura de limón, para la decoración usaremos el logo de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Okey, entonces yo iré preparando la masa para los cupkakes de cerveza de raíz. –Dice Jean buscando los ingredientes.

-Yo iré preparando los cupkakes de chocolate amargo. –Comienza a buscar los ingredientes.

 **Jean Kirstein:**

 **-Debo admitir que al principio pensé "Wow que chica más hermosa", pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene su carácter… y eso me encanta**

 **Mikasa Ackerman:**

 **-La primera vez que lo vi pensé "¿De qué establo sacaron a este sujeto?", pero no es tan inútil como pensé que sería.**

 **2da casilla:** **Armin Arlet y Hanji Zoe.**

Una vez que ambos llegaron a su casilla, comenzaron a fluir las ideas para hacer los cupkakes.

-Okey, entonces el primer cupkake será de galleta, rellena con mermelada de cereza y glaseado de frambuesa para la decoración haremos al titán acorazado. –Dice la castaña mientras comienza a buscar los utensilios, de manera desordenada.

-Pensé que el segundo cupkake podría ser de chocolate, relleno con leche condensada y glaseado de vainilla y la decoración será de la legión de reconocimiento. –Propone Armin, mientras que la castaña preparaba la masa de los cupkakes de galleta.

-¡Me parece una genial idea! –La castaña tenía la cara cubierta de harina. –Ve preparándolo, mientras yo preparo esto.

-Sí, pero falta decidir de que será el tercer cupkake. –Dice Armin buscando los utensilios.

-Sera de hojas de menta con relleno de crema pastelera y glaseado de menta, decoración de la titán hembra. –Responde Hanji.

-Me parece una buena idea comencemos. –Anuncia el rubio mientras ponía los ingredientes en la mesa.

 **Armir Arlet:**

 **-¡Esto es grandioso! Ella no me dice trapito, ni me hace bulling, aunque es un poco desordenada.**

 **Hanji Zoe:**

 **-Me agrado mucho el chico trapito, tiene grandes ideas.**

 **3era Casilla:** **Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman.**

Cuando estos dos llegaron a su respectivo lugar de trabajo… las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas…

-Ni una sola palabra de mi altura o te cortare las pelotas y te los hare tragar ¿entendido? –El castaño asiente nerviosamente.

-N-No pensaba decir algo de su altura, señor. –El castaño estaba más que aterrado, ese enano daba más que miedo.

-Tampoco me trates como si tuviera cincuenta años, solo dime Levi. –Ordena el más bajo, y el pobre Eren asiente. –El primer cupkake será de chocolate amargo, con crema de coco y glaseado de frambuesa. Para la decoración usaremos el logo de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Eso es perfecto. –Comenta Eren. –Para el segundo cupkake podríamos usar café, por ejemplo un cupkake de café con cobertura de maracuyá y glaseado de vainilla con leche, para la decoración usaremos el logo de la legión de guarnición.

-Me parece buena idea, mocoso. –Alaga mientras comienza a buscar los utensilios. –Ahora ponte a preparar ese cupkake rápido que no hay mucho tiempo. –Estaba preparando la masa del primer cupkake. –Y para culminar el tercer cupkake será de fresa con relleno de frambuesa y glaseado de naranja, la decoración será del logo de la policía militar.

-Oh, eso suena delicioso. –Dice Eren mientras mesclaba la masa manualmente.

-Tch, moco de mierda, estás haciendo todo mal… –Dice el más bajo acercándose a Eren y poniendo su mano encima del castaño ayudándolo a batir la masa. –cuando haces una mezcla con café, se supone que debes de batir de esta forma, para que los otros sabores que quieras agregar no se pierdan.

-S-Sí… –Responde el castaño sonrojado hasta las orejas, pues como no, solo faltaba la música romántica.

-¡Ooooh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Ven eso? –Gunter estaba más que impresionado, jamás vio al enano tratar a su compañero de esa forma desde que entro en la competencia. –Jueces hagan sus apuestos.

-Apuesto noventa dólares a que el enano no se aguanta y le da duro contra el muro en el baño del set. –Dice Ymir sacando los billetes y poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Apuesto cien dólares a que aparece un Ereri en la cocina. –Dice Pixis sacando el billete y sacudiéndolo en el aire.

-¿Qué es un Ereri? –Preguntan Ymir, Erwin, Isayama y el presentador a unísono.

-Un Ereri mis queridos amigos, es Eren y Levi, pero solo que Eren es el activo y Levi el pasivo. –Explica Pixis.

-Neh, el enano tiene más pinta de activo, en cambio Eren se vería mejor de pasivo. –Comenta Ymir.

-Yo apuesto ciento cincuenta dólares a que están equivocados y solo le está ayudando. –Dice Erwin un poco incómodo por la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te gusta el enano, Erwin? –Pregunta Ymir con burla. –No sabía que te gustaran los gruñones.

-No me gusta el concursante Ymir. –Se defiende con aire cansado.

-Pues pareciera, porque prácticamente apostaste a que estábamos equivocados, ¡pero ve eso! –Dice apuntando a la escena. – ¿Acaso no te huele a Yaoi Hard aquí?

-Okey, apuesto ciento sesenta dólares a que Levi es el activo. –Dice el rubio sacando el dinero.

-¡AJA! ¡Te dije que el enano es el activo! –Grita victoriosa la castaña.

-Yo apuesto ciento ochenta dólares a que Eren es el activo. –Dice Isayama uniéndose a la apuesta.

-¡Toma eso! –Se burla Pixis, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil a Ymir.

-El enano es el activo.

-¡No-oh! Eren es el activo.

-El enano.

-Eren.

-¡El enano!

-¡Eren!

-¡EL ENANO!

-¡EREN!

Mientras una batalla de quien le da a quien, en la mesa de apuestas… digo jueces, veamos cómo le va a los otros concursantes.

 **4ta casilla:** **Annie Leonhart y Berth Hoover.**

-Espero que no seas un inútil. –Comenta la rubia una vez que llegaron a su casilla.

-Yo no me considero un inútil, e incluso me han dicho muchas veces que soy muy servicial. –Dice el peli-negro con nerviosismo.

-Demuéstrame que esas personas no se equivocan. –Reta la rubia a lo que una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Berth.

-Pues ya pensé en los cupkakes que podríamos hacer. –La rubia lo miro dándole a entender que siguiera hablando. –El primer cupkake será de manzana relleno con mermelada de fresa y glaseado de cereza, y para la decoración haremos al titán colosal. El segundo cupkake será de galleta relleno con crema de limón y glaseado de chocolate amargo, la decoración será del logo de la policía militar. Y el tercer cupkake será de vainilla con cobertura de fresa y glaseado de menta, la decoración será de la titán hembra. –Termina de explicar.

-Servirá. –Fue lo único que dijo la rubia dejando a Berth con ojos en blanco. –Ahora mueve tu trasero que hay que ornear.

-Sí, señora. –Hace un saludo militar y comienza con su labor.

 **Annie Leonhart:**

 **-No es tan inútil.**

 **Berth Hoover:**

 **-Pense lo más rápido que pude en las recetas, para los cupkakes y lo único que recibo es un "servirá" ¿qué clase de manera de agradecerme es esa?**

 **5ta casilla:** **Reiner Braun y Erd Gin**

Ambos llegaron a su casilla uno un poco desanimado y otro algo nervioso.

-Bien, Erd ¿tienes alguna idea para hacer el cupkake? –Pregunta Reiner, mientras observaba que el otro tenía un semblante serio.

-Se me ocurrió que para el primer cupkake podríamos usar menta, ya sabes, un cupkake de menta con ralladura de limón y azúcar morena, con glaseado de limón, para la decoración haremos a la titán hembra. –Explica Erd serio mientras buscaba los ingredientes.

-Eso suena excelente, y el segundo cupkake será de chocolate relleno con fresas y glaseado con crema pastelera, y la decoración representara a el logo de la legión de reconocimiento. –Propone Reiner y Erd asiente.

-Y el tercer cupkake será de vainilla con un toque de canela y cubierta de canash, glaseado de coco y para la decoración haremos el logo de la policía militar. –Termina de explicar.

-Entonces comencemos a ornear. –Dice Reiner animado aunque su compañero no lo estaba tanto.

 **Reiner Braun:**

 **-Erd es más serio de lo que creí, pero no me ha dado problemas así que está bien.**

 **Erd Gin:**

 **-Extraño a Petra…** _ **(Q-Q)**_

 **6ta casilla:** **Petra Ral e Historia Reiss.**

-Entonces, el primer cupkake será de crema de coco, con cobertura de frambuesa y glaseado de menta, y la decoración será de la legión de reconocimiento. –Repasa Historia mientras mezclaba la masa en la batidora.

-Sí, el segundo cupkake será de galleta con un toque de extracto de vainilla, glaseado de cereza y la decoración será el logo de la legión de guarnición. –Dice Petra mezclando el glaseado manualmente.

-Y el tercer cupkake será de cereza relleno con mermelada de moras, agua de rosas, glaseado de chocolate amargo y la decoración será el logo de la policía militar, entendido. –Termina de repasar sonriente la rubia, mientras la oji-miel le corresponde.

 **Petra Ral:**

 **-Ahora Erd y yo no somos un equipo si no rivales, no me alegra eso, me siento cómoda con Historia, pero extraño a Erd.**

 **Historia Reiss:**

 **-No me había sentido tan relajada desde que me entere de que no me iría a casa, debo dar todo mi esfuerzo para ganar esto.**

Después de este cambio de compañeros ¿lograron llevarse bien? ¿Levi es el activo o será Eren? ¿Dejaran los jueces de hacer apuestas? ¿Erd enamorado de Petra? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

 _ **Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

 _ **-Oh no esto es una mierda… Los cupkakes están aguados y el tiempo se acaba, no creo poder hacer otra masa para el cupkake.**_

 _ **-Las decoraciones son horribles…**_

 _ **-No pude terminarlos a tiempo… esto es un desastre.**_

 _ **-Y el siguiente en irse a casa es…**_

 **¡Cha, cha, chaaaan! Jeje, espero que este cap le haya gustado, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, pero lo que cuenta es que aquí está, tarde pero está aquí**

 **Espero sus reviews, bye :3**


End file.
